Mary, Thy Name is Sue
by Lixie Lorn
Summary: A girl called Mary-Susan starts her journey with a shiny Mew. No, seriously.
1. Introduction

… _Not. A. Word._

Disclaimer-I do not own Pokemon. T for language and connotations, and dangerous levels of Sue-ism in chapter 1.

Italics is various things. It can be things being read if it's kept seperate, or if it's in speech marks its telepathy. If it's within the text but not in speech marks, it's thoughts. It should be clear by the context.

Mary, Thy Name is Sue  
Introduction

Pallet town, 2003. Three years after the release of a particularly famous cartoon.

Home of many people, ranging from the famous Professor Oak to the many children hoping to one day emulate that show and become pokemon masters.

Just one among many was Mary-Susan Jones. Admittedly, she had a slight advantage over the other children of the town, having a family member placed very close to the Professor.

She'd taken the pokemon league test for the third time just days before, hoping to be one of the three in the class to be allowed to leave on her journey. The results were due in.

Mary-Susan was thirteen, pale skinned and shockingly beautiful, well developed, with long, raven hair, eyes that shimmered like sapphires, and-  
Yeah, let's stop there.  
She normally wore a black skirt down past her knees, and a pink t-shirt.

At this moment in time, her mother was at work, and Mary-Susan was walking up and down the corridor, desperately impatient for the results to come back.

She wanted to go on her journey.

Of course, this was a little premature. It was seven AM, and the post didn't come until eight..

She sighed, getting up and going to her room.

It was pretty normal for a teenage girl's room. Pokemon posters, pictures of famous trainers, not to mention a couple of co-ordinators. A map of the Pokemon Archipelago, as of the discovery of Sinnoh. A small bag lay on her bed, pink and black. She'd packed, unpacked and repacked the bag six times since she'd performed the test, taking everything she could need on the short hops between towns. She'd need to pick up more supplies for the longer trips, like a tent for one, but that was another matter.

She thought she'd done pretty well.

She walked down the stairs, a different, smaller bag on her side. This was the one she used everyday, containing a key to the door, some spare change and a mobile phone. She only needed that until she got her pokegear-hopefully today.

She headed for the lab. She was going to do what she always did when she was bored. Go help out at the lab, Oak always appreciated the help.

"Hey, Mary!" cried out a voice.  
Mary-Susan groaned.

"What do you want, Lily?" she asked.

Lily was an older girl, fourteen. She had long, shimmering brown hair that seemed to glow in the sunlight, dark, almost chocolate skin, an even better figure than Mary-Susan and-  
Yeah.  
She wore a black t-shirt and black shorts.

The two of them hated each other. Always had. Probably always would. Rivals in everything, always trying to look nicer than the other.  
They liked the same things, the same types, the same pokemon, the same music. The previous year they'd both had the same crush.

Some people joked that the two were twins separated at birth. But never to either of their faces. Not after the first time…

"My name is Liliana." replied the other girl. "As you know."  
"And YOU know that my name is Susan." replied Mary-Susan.  
"Not according to the school register." said Lily smugly.  
"Go away, Lily, I'm going to help out at Oaks while my letter comes." said Susan.

"Oh, you haven't had yours yet?" said Lily, innocently.  
She knew full well, she lived next to the post office and knew the times.  
"I got mine this morning." she said. "Want to see my starter? She was shipped over here especially." she asked with an unpleasant smile.  
"Arrogant bitch…" muttered Susan.  
"Ugly whore." replied Lily.  
"Dumb Suckup."  
"Pokemon fucker."

And there it was, what always happened when the two met. It devolved into a shouting match, normally using these exact insults.

Many, many rude lines later, the two stormed off in opposite directions.

It was a couple of silent, fuming minutes later that Susan reached the pokemon lab.  
She put on a smile, trying not to think about Lily.

She went in.  
"Hi, Susan." said one of the aides, scurrying around with something strange in her arms.  
Susan smiled back and greeted her, before moving further in, searching for the Professor.

She found him quickly enough.  
"Morning Susan." said the professor. "Looking for your mother? She's in one of the side labs, working with some young pokemon."

"Er, no." said Susan. "Just wondering if you need any help with anything."  
Oak smiled.  
"Waiting for the results of your test?"  
"Yeah…" admitted Susan.  
"Well, if you could take these down to the post office, that would help." said Oak. He picked up a small pile of paperwork, giving it to her.

She went to leave.  
"Wait." said Oak, rummaging for a pen and holding a finger up for her to stay.  
He wrote on another piece of paper, then folded it up and added it to the sheaf of paper.  
"Now you can go." he said with a smile.

She left the lab, headed for the other side of the small town where the post office was.  
It didn't take that long to get there.  
When she arrived, the postmaster greeted her."  
"Susan, how are you?" he said. "Is that for Professor Oak?"  
"I'm fine." she said. "And yes."

He took them from her. Something on the top piece of paper caught his eye-his name-and he opened it, and read it.  
"Wait here a second." he said.

He came back with an envelope, addressed to her.  
Her eyes went wide.  
There was only one thing it could be.  
"Thank you!" she gabbled, overflowing with gratitude.  
"Thank the professor, he wrote the note asking me." said the postmaster.

She went outside, and immediately tore the envelope open.

_Dear Mary-Susan Jones,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as one of the students from the Pallet Town training class to obtain their training license this year.  
Please report to Professor Oak, and he will be able to give you a starter pokemon should you so desire, a set of pokeballs, and a Pokegear.  
Congratulations, may your journey be a fulfilling one._

_International Pokemon League  
Signed by the League Champion, Ash Ketchum_

Susan was ecstatic. She leapt up, punching the air, and ran to the lab.

* * *

"Professor! Professor! I passed! I passed!" shouted Susan, running through the lab.  
"I knew you would." said Oak. "Congratulations."

The sentiment was echoed by many of the scientists around, all fond of Susan, whether from her times helping out or from the affection and praise given her by her mother when Susan wasn't around.

"Why don't you come with me?" he asked.  
She nodded brightly, and he led her into another room. There he gave her a pokegear, pink and black, like her normal outfit, as well as a Pokedex attachment.  
"What about my starter?" she asked.

"Well… if you don't mind, I have something a little unorthodox planned for you." he said.

Susan blinked.  
"Ok." she said, slowly.

Oak led her into a side room. Though really, it wasn't a room, but a large courtyard with a glass roof. Grass, and even trees, were within it, some pokemon gathered around.  
Also in the artificial forest habitat was Susan's mother.  
"She made it." smiled Oak to her.

Susan's mother turned.  
"She made it?" she gasped.  
She ran forwards and embraced her daughter.  
"Good luck." she said, her eyes getting teary. "Have you packed enough clothes and food and things?"  
"Yes, mum." said Susan, hugging her back.

"I forgot to, on my journey. I had to hide naked underwater while I washed my clothes." said her mother.  
"Ewww."  
"Sorry."

"Louise, her pokemon?" interjected Oak.  
"Of course." said Susan's mother, Louise.

She went to the corner, picking up a pure-red Cherish ball from it, and opening it in front of Susan.  
Inside was a blue furred pokemon, a feline face, a long tail, bulbous at the end. It was floating.

Susan gasped.

"She's been waiting for you to graduate for about a year." said Oak. "This is my thanks for all the help you've given us, the very rarest pokemon I could get my hands on. An old trainer I know sent her to me for research, but…"  
"Professor… thank you. Does she have a name?"  
"No, that's your job."

"Hmm…" said Susan, staring at the famous, oddly coloured pokemon. "Oceania. Do you like it?"  
"Myuuu!"  
"_I love it! It's nice to meet you at last!"  
_

Susan started at the feminine, playful voice in her head.

"H… hello?" she said.  
"_Hello!"  
_

"They already get on." smiled Louise.

* * *

"Hey! Mary! Got a pokemon yet?" asked Lily, just outside the town.  
Susan groaned. Not her.  
"Yes."  
"I bet mine are better. Any one of them." boasted Lily.  
"How many do you have?" asked Susan, thrown off balance.

"Three."  
"Fine then. One on one." said Susan, irritated.

Lily smiled.  
"You first."  
Susan smiled, opening her cherish ball.  
At the sight of the strangely coloured legend that was Oceania, her cool expression failed.

"No way." she said.  
"Yes way." said Susan.  
"Fine." said Lily, choosing one of her pokeballs, and opening it.

Out of it came a Totodile, raring to go.  
"End this quick." said Lily. "Bite."

Before either Susan or Oceania could respond, the Totodile had fastened it's teeth onto the Mew, unleashing powerful energies through them.

Oceania fainted.  
"What?" said Susan, surprised.  
"Experience matters more than species." said Lily smugly. "See you around."

"…damn her." muttered Susan.

* * *

_I hope you like it._


	2. Viridian

_Now. Time to see that life isn't as easy as she thinks._

Chapter Two-Viridian

Susan left the gates of the town behind her, heart soaring. She was free. Free at last!  
Not that she'd exactly been trapped, but the point remained. She could do _anything_!

…apart, she concluded after about three attempts, win a battle. Oceania consistently lost against even wild pidgey. It was quite embarrassing.

She cursed in a most unlady like fashion, deciding to get out the pokedex and check her prized pokemon's level.

"Level 1. Known moves, Pound."

"…Oh." said Susan lamely. "Alright, Oceania, let's find a Rattatta or something."  
"Myuuuu! _What did I do?_"

About five minutes later, they won their first battle. A rattatta isn't much to boast about, but it's better than nothing.

After ten more minutes, and judicious use of healing potions, Oceania had attained level three, and was judged ready to attack a greater target-a pidgey.

"Alright, use Pound!"  
"_Oh, that's a change_!" giggled the Mew, as she loop-the-looped in the air, before slamming her tail into the pidgey.  
The little bird pokemon squawked in anger, and flitted into the air, before dive bombing her. Another pound slammed into its head, and it spiralled dizzily into the ground, where a third strike finally knocked it out.

"Yeah!" cheered Susan. "I knew you could do it!"

She ran forward to hug the feline pokemon.

* * *

Dozens of Rattatas, several Pidgeys, and the occasional Hoothoot, Zigzagoon, Sentret and Bidoof later, she arrived at the entrance to Viridian City.  
She stared, open mouthed. Sure, she'd been here before, but her mother had always had them fly there on her Tropius. Never through the great gateway…

It was an immense archway, golden white in colour, the top all but hidden in the clouds. It was said to be a monument to the dedication of trainers in their journey-having been raised by the Gym leader's-an Ex-champion and one of the stars of the famous cartoon Pokemon Master-very own pokemon.

"Ohmigod ohmigod ohmigod ohmigod." she said very quickly as she nervously entered the city, her head snapping back and forth as she looked wildly around. She wasn't cut out for this! She was Thirteen, with a pokemon way rarer than she had any right to, alone in the big city! She was… really, really hungry. Where was the pokemon centre in this place?

"_It's that way._" said Oceania brightly, pointing with her tail down one of the main paths.  
_Is she reading my thoughts?_ thought Susan. "Are you-"  
"_Yes._" said Oceania, giggling outwardly.

Susan groaned. It was going to be a long journey…

* * *

"Hey, look, Lenny." whispered a man sitting in the corner of the pokemon centre. "Trainer at four a clock. She's hot too."  
"Four a clock? Shouldn't we have gone home at three, Rye?" replied another man sleepily, from behind a newspaper that he was holding upside down.  
"No, you idiot. Going up to reception to get pokemon checked out! One, two, three, FOUR o clock!" he hissed, pointing directly ahead, then moving slightly to the right on each number until he was aiming his partner's gaze straight at Susan as she handed over her pokeball.

"This is Oceania." said Susan helpfully as the nurse smiled, opening the pokeball.  
"You have… a Mew? A shiny Mew?" she said quietly, in shock.

Somehow, the entire room heard her.

There was a brief silence. And then chaos.  
"Little girl, I'll trade you a prime Rhydon for that little thing!"  
"Rhydons are dull, a discerning girl like you wants another psychic! Tell me, how about an Alakazam!?"  
"I'll give you a bike for her!"

The nurse winced. "Um. Sorry. You wanted a room as well, didn't you?"  
Susan nodded, and the nurse opened a small door in the counter, pulling her through before the crowd got any worse. "Second room on the right is free. We'll get your pokemon to you right away. We'll send some food in a couple of minutes."  
"Thank you." said Susan, blushing slightly at the efficiency and friendliness of the service, as she left to go to her room.

The grumbles and mumbles from the disappointed-though, to be honest, unsurprised-crowd covered up the delight by the two in the corner.

"…shiny. Mew." said the first, Rye.  
"We have to get it. What would the boss say otherwise?" said Lenny.  
"I know. I think I have a plan." said Rye, lost in thought.  
"A plan, Rye? Great-Mew help us all."

* * *

"Hello, nurse." said a man, dressed in a large grey suit and a top hat, wearing dark sunglasses. "I have come to retrieve a rare pokemon I had my daughter leave her some while earlier."

The nurse stared at him, scrutinising his face. She then smiled, handing him a pokeball. "Good luck, I hope you and your Kabutops have a nice journey.

"Kabutops, you idiot, I SAID we should have marked him!" hissed Rye as they snuck into the room.  
"A Mew is way better than some fossil! They even have communities of those old pokemon now, I heard it on the news!" hissed back Lennie, as they quickly crawled across the floor.

"Looking for something?" said the nurse, standing over her, tapping her foot and crossing her arms.

"It's the crossin' of the' arms!" said Lennie in horror. Rye stared at him.  
"Lay off the discworld." he said, before turning his best innocent smile on the nurse. "Ohno, it's just we get quite bored of walking on all fours all the time." he said.  
"Right." she said, not believing them. "The Mew?"  
"Nope, just a nice friendly crawl." lied Rye.  
"I can't take the interrogation anymore!" bawled Lennie. "We did it! We hid the saltshaker at breakfast!"

Everyone stared at him.  
"Oh. Wrong confession." he said. "We're after the mew!"

Rye slapped his forehead in disbelief.  
"Out." said the nurse.  
"You can't make us-" started Rye, before the Nurse called over an irritated looking Charmeleon.

They scarpered.

* * *

_Knock, knock.  
_Came the sound at the door.  
"Come in," called Susan. The door opened, and a blue creature with very fine fur dashed in and bowled her over with a hug. The nurse smiled at the door.  
"She's fine." said the nurse as the trainer and Mew giggled.  
"No-one tried anything, did they?" asked Susan, a little paranoid.  
"No. Well, except Lennie and Rye." she laughed.

"Who?"  
"Oh, a couple of idiots who hang around the centre. Claim to be part of Team Rocket, but it can't be true. All the members with _that _level of incompetence were fired years ago. No. They don't even have pokemon. You and Oceania are perfectly safe.

* * *

"Sir, boss! Sir! We have news!" said an excited Rye, running into an office that officially didn't exist.  
"That would be a miracle." hissed the man hiding in the darkness.  
"A Mew. There's a girl with a blue furred Mew in the pokemon centre." said Lennie, the words spilling out.  
"A Mew?" he asked, leaning forwards, eyes widening. "Are you sure? Absolutely _sure_?"  
"Y…yes." stammered Lennie. "We saw the nurse take it!"  
"There could be a promotion for you two if it is." he said, reaching for a phone. "You might even get pokemon. Now scram."  
They left the room as he began speaking on the phone.  
"Girl, pokemon centre. Has a shiny Mew, blue furred. Capture them. Now."

* * *

_Dundundun._


End file.
